The Night That Everything Went Wrong
This night, in early August (or maybe late July) 2014, was somewhat complicated to say the least and involves a combining of memory sets and personality profiles of three complex entities. Katrina currently has memories of this night from the viewpoints of herself and Michael as Catherine was returned her memory set after her reunification and ascension (once Katrina completed the Catherine storyline). Katrina was arguing with the trees about why no one was acting on the events going on and why no one was coming to talk to her about the current continuation. The most interesting interaction she had during this time was with a Catherine torso (indicating Katrina was in the Circle Dot Universe) which seemed to be sort of hiding and it wrote using a pencil and paper a note that Katrina was unfortunately unable to read due to the writing being to light. Soon after Katrina had gone into the living room and saw that there was way too much going on and she asked if the people present were certain that this was far enough from human reality to not affect her roommates. The people said that they were professionals and not to worry but this proved to be a bad decision when one of Katrina's roommates came home, proving these "professionals" can certainly make mistakes. Katrina had opened a doorway near the kitchen and heard Michael and some others in that room. She communicated to them that they probably shouldn't come here that there was too much going on but it seems that they took a sort of elevator through the opposite wall that had been opened. Soon after, Katrina laid down on her bed and found herself talking with Catherine and was totally smitten. She also had access to her Control Panel which was a big wow moment and that's when everything really started to go wrong. The time tracks of the three became somewhat intertwined resulting a lot of confusion about identity even among themselves. This led to a sort of splitting of a largely Michael (but mostly impotent) entity called The Dude Face who was obsessed with having a family with Catherine. This resulted in a storyline that Katrina is only vaguely familiar with as she was mostly not involved in it - but a sort of Catherine/Beverly entity seems to have been the positive end result though she seems to have not enjoyed that particular storyline herself. This splitting also resulted in the Katrina/Catherine entity which largely exists to help those trapped in incorrect reality sets and the Catherine entity itself which has taken over the bootstrapping processes from Michael because he was never able to incorporate advances into new realities, being a slave to tradition and exact processes though not understanding the nature of linear time. As the night turned into dawn Katrina sort of worked out her own identity again and had a "wait, what the fuck happened last night" moment then realized that there was what appeared to be a body wrapped up on her bed and the bedroom mostly cleared out of everything and a clear voice indicating that the wrapped body was a present for her. She hid in the bathroom for several minutes then realized that this was the end of the previous storyline and the beginning of the full Catherine storyline. This storyline had been briefly touched on previously but it was only now that it was really becoming apparent that this was something of major importance and not just a fantasy or idle musing. Of particular importance was a single piece of paper which contained all of Catherine's memories. Upon touching it, Katrina felt the weight of that entity and especially the emotional memory of this eternal being coming down upon her at one time. This level of beauty and sadness caused a ripple effect throughout the reality sets that Katrina has experienced since especially those with proximity (physical or scenario) to the location where she experienced this. After establishing that the body was that of The Dude Face, Katrina unwrapped the body revealing a bunch of clothing items (as would be expected in her reality set, rather than an actual body). This is also where it was established that The Shithead as he would be called was supposed to go back in time eventually and train Katrina in reality travel at Huldy. It's possible that this entity is the same as The It since that entity was supposedly called "The Shit" but Katrina hated that name so called it "The It" instead. Probably the "head" part was either getting lost or dropped. It's possible that this entity was Mikey though that is unclear due to the different reality sets that Katrina experiences. This entity appears to have been trapped in the skin of the testicles of The Grandfather entity and seems to have been released when Katrina found herself in Christian's body modification application where The Grandfather had become the only active user. There is some indication that The Shithead is, in fact, Catherine though the evidence here is slim. There is also indication that it is sort of a version of The Dude Face or Michael doing a sort of penance to understand what Katrina has been through in her own life since these entities rejected Katrina's memory set - especially the emotional aspects. It took over a month for the events of this one night to come to anything resembling a reasonable resolution, though there are still many unanswered questions such as the significance of the smoke near the sink in the bathroom.